31 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-31 ; Comments *"Well hello honeybunchers, this is the Post Birthday Peel. Back in your midst with a session with the Desperate Bicycles to whom I was speaking to this very morning on a matter which I'll discuss with you later, if I remember. Among the records a track from the new Feelgoods album, odds and ends from a new Eno LP, three more from Radio Stars from their newie, something unpronounaible in Welsh, 4 tracks from Wire from their album, which sounds excellent, I've only heard one side if it, but that was very good indeed, also a new Skids single, so the whole thing sounds irresistible, I think you'll agree." * *Around 23 minutes of the show is missing, 10 minutes near the end of the show, with the rest missing due to tape flips. * Sessions *Desperate Bicycles only session, recorded 4th July 1978, repeat, first broadcast 10 July 1978. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''start of show, at end of side a of T029'' *Buzzcocks: Noise Annoys (b-side of 7" - Love You More) United Artists *''tape flip to side b of T029, and jumps straight to next track'' *Dr Feelgood: Down At The Doctors (7") United Artists UP 36444 *''(JP - 'Well I've drawn to your attention before, the fact that in the middle of that, somebody shouts "Eight bars of piano" and there's no piano to be heard. Well I've found out why. Apparently the original piano track they recorded was so awful they just left it out.')'' *Desperate Bicycles: Smoke Screen (session) first track of session *Jackson Browne Before The Deluge (album - Late For The Sky) Asylum W 43007 *Rich Kids: Burning Sounds (album - Ghost Of Princes In Towers) EMI EMC 3263 *Brian Eno: M386 (album - Music For Films ) Editions EG EGED 5 *''JP refers to last night's birthday party in which in which everybody behaved abominably including himself. Hundreds of stars were there - 'well, the brother of one of the Exits')'' *Upsetters: Congo Dub (b-side of double single Row Fisherman by Congos) Upsetter (also known as Fisher Man Dub by Lee Perry) *Streetwalkers: Toenail Draggin' (album - Downtown Flyers) Vertigo 6360 123 *Skids: Sweet Suburbia (7") Virgin VS 227 *''tape flip to side a of T030, jumps to next track'' *Desperate Bicycles: Sarcasm (session) *Wire: Practice Makes Perfect (album - Chairs Missing) Harvest SHSP 4093 *Wire: French Film Blurred (album - Chairs Missing) Harvest SHSP 4093 *Wire: Another The Letter (album - Chairs Missing) Harvest SHSP 4093 *Wire: Men 2nd (album - Chairs Missing) Harvest SHSP 4093 *''(JP - 'The Wire, confirming their status as one of the most intriguing of the new bands') Promises the other four tracks on the first side of the album the following evening. We then need to wait unil after JP's holidays to hear the rest of the album as he doesn't imagine that Paul Gambaccini will play much of it in his absence...'' *Nutmegs: Story Untold (v/a album - Alan Freed's Top 15)) Roulette R-42042 *''Current issue of the Melody Maker features an interview with Peel and Walters, 'there are one or two inaccuracies caused no doubt by editing, for example only a loonie was say this was bland.....' *Larry Graham And Graham Central Station: Pow (album - My Radio Sure Sounds Good To Me) Warner BSK 3175 *Shwn: Carriad *Devo: Uncontrollable Urge (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *Stealers Wheel: You Put Something Better Inside Of Me (album - Stuck In The Middle With You - The Best Of Stealers Wheel) A&M LP 394 708-1 *''tape flip to side b, jumps to next track *Desperate Bicycles: Skill (session) *Mistic: Forward With Jah Orthodox () Upsetter (starts playing at the wrong speed, first time in a month he claims) *Radio Stars: (I've Got Dem Old) Sex In Chains Blues (Again Mama) Part I (album - Holiday Album) Chiswick CWK 3001 *Radio Stars: Sitting In The Rain (album - Holiday Album) Chiswick CWK 3001 *Radio Stars: The Real Me (album - Holiday Album) Chiswick CWK 3001 *''JP reports the buzz from his correspondents and contacts in the music industry regarding the following band...'' *Cravats: Gordon (7") Small Wonder CH 004 *Ashley Hutchings And Friends: The Broken Hornpipe (album - Kickin' Up The Sawdust) Harvest *Ashley Hutchings And Friends: Ricketts Hornpipe (album - Kickin' Up The Sawdust) Harvest *''timecheck: 23:43:40'' *Desperate Bicycles: Teacher's Prayer (session) *Dr. Feelgood: Night Time (album - Private Practice) United Artists UAG 30184 * tape cuts out, at 23:48:35 * Final section of show found on T052 * Rezillos: I Like It (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 File ;Name *1978-08-31 Tapes 029 030 and 052.mp3 ;Length *1:37:06 ;Other *File created from T029 and T030 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22, with final track discovered on T052 and digitised by User:Dr Mango. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?m58f4ddybqb9msx Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Shared